Things Happen
by copper-28
Summary: continued from Keep Calm And Carry On.
1. Chapter 1

"_Caroline Todd, Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, of course I will, yes!" _

"Mac. You know when you asked me to marry you?"

"Mmm."

"You know I was going to say something."  
"Mmm."

"I really need to tell you now. I've left it for far too long and I should have told you then."

"What is it?" Mac asked, turning from the television.

Caroline paced nervously along the length of the room. Mac got up, placing his hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"Calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Mac pulled her closer, his hands sliding down her arms to take hold of her hands. Caroline trembled all over; her knee's going weak, dreading his reaction.

"Mac… I'm pregnant."

_Caroline wandered down the corridors, searching for Guy. She ran different theories through her head, different ways to tell him about her engagement. She didn't want to tell him about the baby yet, Mac didn't even know. She caught sight of Guy, jogging quickly after him._

"_Guy!" She shouted, drawing his attention to her._

"_Ah, the lovely Caroline. How can I help you?" Guy asked cheerily._

"_Yeah, um, Guy. Listen. I have something to tell you."_

"_Go on." _

"_Mac asked me to marry him." Guy stayed silent, a glint of sadness in his eyes.._

"_What did you say?" He asked quietly._

"_I said yes." Caroline told him, crossing her arms._

"_Congratulations. I'm happy for you." _

"_I'll be moving in with him soon so you'll have the house to yourself." _

"_Great. Thanks." Guy grumbled, walking off down the corridor obviously looking for somewhere to sulk._

"_Well that went well." Caroline said to herself, sighing quietly as she wandered back to theatre for yet another operation._

Mac's face lit up like a kid on christmas morning.

"That's fantastic!"

Caroline shook her head. "There is something else though."

Mac frowned, confused. "What else?"

She took a deep breath, shaking, "I think it could be Guys."

Mac's face dropped is shock. "W..What? How? When?"

Caroline started to explain. "I'm sorry Mac, I never meant for this to happen. It was when Holly had come round to your place to explain about Mackenzie. When I got home I started playing poker with Guy; I had lost most of my money, so Guy bet me a kiss. I was upset and lonely and I didn't know what to do with myself. The kiss just turned into something more. I hadn't noticed till last week, what with all the shit between us and how busy the hospital was, I just didn't connect up the signs. I'm sorry Mac, I'm so, so sorry."

Mac backed off, not saying a word. He turned from her, grabbing his jacket, storming out of the flat, overwhelmed with fury, too angry to be his normal caring calm self.

Caroline watched him go, fighting the tears for as long as she could. It wasn't long before she collapsed onto the sofa, her tears soaking the pillow.

Mac sat at the bar, surrounded by empty glasses. He ordered another pint of Guinness, downing half of it as soon as the barmaid handed it to him. Head in his hands he tried to make sense of the last few hours. Guys. Guys' child. What did he do to deserve this? Everything that had ever gone wrong in his relationship with Caroline was usually to do with Guy. Holly being the one exception. Ugh, Holly. Why did he have to fall for her little sick plan? Why did everyone he love have to hurt him? He had to sort this.

Mac slammed his fist against the door of the house, struggling to keep his anger at bay. After a few move smacks, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Guy, still in his work clothes.

"What do you want?" He muttered, half asleep.

"You are the father of my fiancés child."

"Eh? What are you on about you scrawny poof?"

"You're a wanker." Mac snarled, lashing out, his fist making solid contact with Guys jaw, sending him flying back into the house. Mac leapt in after him, kicking Guy with all his strength.

"Jesus Mac! Calm Down!" Guy shouted, struggling to get to his feet.

"Calm down? Don't you tell me to fucking calm down!" Mac threw another punch at Guys face, his attempts getting weaker and weaker. Guy managed to clip Mac's face; fighting back, Mac aimed a last jab at Guys ribs before sinking to the floor.

"Why does it always happen to me?"

"I don't know but you really need to control your anger." Guy advised, pulling himself up to sit next to Mac. "Go home. You're completely pissed. You need to talk about this with Caroline; no doubt she's just as upset as you."

"Are you okay?" Mac asked, slurring his words.

"No, I think you've just broken my nose. I'll be fine. Are you okay?"  
"Do I look okay?"  
"No but I felt I should ask." Guy paused, looking at his drunken friend for a second. "I've never seen you like this before Mac. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Mac grumbled, picking himself up off the floor, "Sorry." Mac told Guy, closing the door behind him, leaving Guy alone in the house

"Fuck." Guy whispered, Mac's words sinking in. He was going to be a father. He was the father of Caroline's child.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac's bike roared around the corner, swerving violently. Somehow he managed to get back to his flat without getting caught by the police. He parked the bike, snatching his keys from the engine. He staggered over to the door, missing the keyhole at least 4 times.

"Fuck sakes." He mumbled to the door, finally getting it to open. Trying his best not to wake Caroline, who was asleep on the sofa, he made his way across the living room. Un-balancing suddenly he fell into the wall.

"Shit"

"Mac?" Caroline whispered, waking at the noise, she sat up, staring at Mac. "Where did you go? How many beers have you had?"

"To Guys. I...I don't know."

"Guys? No, please tell me you didn't." Mac shrugged, leaning heavily against the wall, turning to face her.

"Bloody hell! What happened to your face?"

"I hit Guy. So he hit me back."

"You're such an idiot."  
"You're calling me the idiot? You're the one who slept with my best friend. You're the one who's pregnant with his child." Mac shouted, storming off into the bedroom.

Caroline stood, frozen with shock at the way Mac had behaved.

"Are you coming or not? We do have work in the morning." Mac growled from the other room, throwing himself half dressed into the bed. Caroline nodded, slowly making her way towards him, hating herself for what she had done to him, wishing with all her heart none of this had ever happened. Mac and Caroline lay apart, the night's events replaying in their heads.

Caroline awoke as she felt Mac's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"You've changed your tune." She whispered, twisting round to face him. She gasped; taking in the image of Mac's bruised face.

"Jesus Mac, what were you thinking?"

"Not a lot." He smiled softly, "Sorry for shouting at you last night. I was really drunk and upset and angry. I didn't know what to do."

"You had every right to be." Caroline said snuggling closer to him. "I don't know what to do and I don't know what you want me to do." She paused before continuing, "I know that Holly aborted your baby when you were with her and I know it broke your heart. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have but I want you to know all our options. She paused again, waiting tensely for his reaction.

"I don't know Caroline. It's his kid. It won't ever be our child, it will always be Guys. Maybe, just maybe, you should get rid of it."

"What about Guy?"

"Do you really think Guy is cut out to being a responsible parent?"

"No, good point. We'll have to tell him though. Did you say anything when you went over there?"

"Um, yeah I think I might of."

"Can you remember what?"  
"I'm pretty certain I just said you are the father of my fiancé's child…"  
"Broke it to him gently then."

"Then I called him a wanker and punched him."

"Mac!"

"In my defence, I was extremely drunk."

"That's not like you."

"I know, I know."  
Caroline rolled away, clambering out of the bed, tearing the covers off with her.

"Hey! Come back here." Mac sat up, grabbing hold of the duvet, tugging her back; she fell backwards, tumbling onto the bed. Mac laughed, shuffling over to her, taking her in his arms, holding her close.

"We'll be alright you know. Eventually."

Caroline smiled, running her hands through his hair. "I know." Mac leaned towards her, kissing her lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sue wandered through the busy corridor, holding what appeared to be a pink lead. On the end of it was a grey, sad looking donkey with the word "GUY" dyed into its fur, a ribbon around its neck.

"We could just not tell him."  
"Mac, he needs to know. It wouldn't be fair."  
"I suppose. But I doubt he'll like our decision. You know he's going to be upset. It's his birthday as well."  
"Cock! I completely forgot!"  
Mac laughed, "Which is why I signed both the card and the present from both of us so don't worry."  
Caroline grinned, "What did I do to deserve you?"  
Mac just laughed and shook his head

"Do you think we should have it done here or at another hospital?"  
"I'll get back to you on that one. "

"Okay. Can you smell shit?" Caroline asked, wrinkling her nose at the stench.

"Yes, I think it could have something to do with that donkey Sue has." Mac said, twisting Caroline around to face Sue, her donkey and an annoyed looking Guy.

"Will you just piss off you freaky Scottish twat!" Guy shouted at her, swatting her hand away as she tried to hand him the donkey.

"Why won't you take it? Don't you want your present from old Sue?"

"I don't want a bloody donkey; just take it back to where-ever you got it."

"Fine. I'll just have to give it to some deprived kids." Sue stalked off back down the corridor, towing the donkey behind her.

"We've got to tell him, we just have to." Caroline whispered to Mac as Guy approached them. Mac sighed before nodding. He knew she was right, he was just worried about what Guy was going to say.

"Feeling alright now tosspot?" Guy bellowed as he walked over to them.

"Yes thank you. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"Fat chance, you punch like a poof."

Mac smiled smugly, reaching out towards Guy's nose.

"Don't touch it you tosser!"  
"As I said before, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"Shut up, I did give you a black eye."

"Yeah, but I broke your nose."

"I think there are more important things to talk about at the moment." Caroline interrupted, taking hold of Mac's hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Guy muttered disgustedly.

"Will you just shut up Guy" Caroline said glaring at him.

"Look, we have something we need to talk to you about" Mac told Guy with a serious look upon his face.

Guy replied "Yeah I think we do"

Mac, Guy and Caroline all stood nervously in the locker room. Caroline started conversation.

"Listen, there's no point in hiding the fact that I'm pregnant with Guy's child"

Mac cringed at Caroline's words. "I don't like the idea of abortion but this is just too weird for me"

Guy clenched his jaw in annoyance "This is weird for me as well but I don't want you to get rid of it. This is my kid and I do have a say in it."

"You don't realise how hard this is on me and Caroline. I just couldn't live with the fact that I'm raising my best friend's child."

"I'm sorry Guy but I don't want to keep it, Mac's the one I'm in love with and it's not his kid, it's just not right."

"Yeah, but are you sure Mac is in love with you"

"Fuck off Guy. I love Caroline."

"Just do what you want, my opinion doesn't even matter does it?"

"No your opinion doesn't matter because this kid doesn't even mean anything to you!"

"Your right I don't give a shit. Now just fuck off and leave me alone!"

"You really are a massive wanker."

"Don't start Mac, it's not worth it" Caroline stood between Mac and Guy, pushing Mac backwards "Come on, we're going" The two left, leaving Guy alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac paced around the room nervously, awaiting Caroline's phone call.  
"You really need to relax mate" Boyce suggested.  
"I will, once she's rung me"  
"Listen, what ever it is that's worrying you, I'm sure it will be fine."  
"Do you know where Guy is?"  
"I haven't seen him this morning; I don't think he's in today"  
"Typical. Twat."  
"You've been really stressed out recently. What's up?" Boyce asked in concern.  
Mac sighed, "Swear you won't repeat this to anyone."  
"I swear."  
"Caroline's pregnant with Guy's child." Mac whispered to Boyce, pain seeping into his words.  
"Shit." He paused, "How? If you don't mind me asking"  
"Remember when Holly came? When she tricked me into thinking I had a son. That night, Caroline went with him then. I don't blame her or anything but it hurt. It really hurt."  
"I'm so sorry Mac. How did Guy take it?"  
"I handled it all really badly. Caroline told me, I left her when she needed me, got drunk and got in a fight with Guy."  
"Oh, so that's how you got your black eye."  
"Yeah and how Guy broke his nose."  
"So where's Caroline?"  
"Boyce, I'd really rather not talk about this anymore."  
"Alright mate, I understand. On a brighter note, I hear you're now engaged to Caroline."  
"Yeah, Yeah I am." Mac smiled happily.  
Boyce winked, grinning. "Congrats mate."  
Macs phone buzzed to life, The Kinks barely singing a word before it was at Macs ear.  
"Caroline?"

Caroline walked slowly into the hospital, a small smile on her face. She made her way through the corridors and up to where she knew Mac would be waiting. As soon as she stepped foot into the doctors mess Mac jumped up, crossing the room to pull her into a tight hug, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hello to you too!" Caroline mumbled into his shirt.  
"What was that? Hello Beautiful? Thank you very much but I have to disagree. With you in the room you can hardly describe me as beautiful."  
Caroline laughed, pulling away from Mac.  
"It all went okay then? No problems."  
"Everything was fine. No problems."  
Mac grinned, "That's good."  
"See you two later. Congrats on the engagement by the way Caroline."  
"Thanks Boyce, See you later." Boyce strode off towards Radiology to terrorise Alan in another pretty pointless lesson.  
"Did you tell Boyce?" Caroline asked Mac, frowning slightly.  
"Yeah but don't worry, he's been sworn to secrecy."  
"Good. Where's Guy? Have you spoken to him?"  
"No, Boyce said he wasn't in. I think I'll go over there tonight when my shift finishes."  
"Okay, try not to punch him this time."  
"I promise I won't punch him."  
"Good. Now let's go cut people up."

What?" Guy spat at his best friend who was standing in his doorway.

"Guy, we need to talk, just for a bit, yeah? Then I'll go."

"What is there to talk about? My opinion doesn't bloody matter and you'll probably punch me again!"

"I won't, I'm sorry Guy. Just let me in?" Mac pleaded, stepping forward to enter the house. Guy grumbled eventually letting him in. He wanted to talk to Mac anyway, might as well do it in the warm. Mac closed the door behind him, walking towards the kitchen. Guy followed reluctantly; this was going to be awkward.

"Why didn't you come in today?" Mac started, sitting on the edge of the counter. Guy sighed, plonking himself down in a chair.

"I just didn't want to okay? I didn't fancy facing a thousand questions and I didn't want to be around for the celebratory hugs between you and Caroline."

"Do you really think we'd do that if you had been there? Do you really think I'd want to put you through that kind of pain?"

"Wouldn't put it past you." Guy growled.

"Don't be bloody ridiculous."

"Tell me then; have you got rid of it? Did it all go okay?" He asked sarcastically.

"Guy, you're making this harder than it needs to be. I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say? It wasn't right, you know you didn't really care about it; it would have been my child more than yours if we had kept it. What would be the point in that? It would have been weird and wrong Guy and you can see that, I know you can."

"J..Just go." Guy muttered, knowing Mac was right, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Fine. But you know I'm right"


End file.
